This is a proposal to develop the computer-aided analysis of two-dimensional electropherograms. We have set up in our laboratory a computer and scanner system that can automatically scan and digitize a 4 inch x 4 inch film. A software system has been written to automatically detect and measure the integrated intensity of all the protein spots in the film. Funding is requested for improvement in both hardware and software to make the system able to handle routinely the analysis and comparison of two-dimensional gel electrophoresis. Two specific projects in cell and viral regulation are proposed as corollary activity. These latter analyses of genetic regulation are of intrinsic interest and generate the biological data that will be analyzed by the developed computer programs.